


Coming Home

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Prompted ficlets [7]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Panic attack/anxiety attack, emotional distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Link comes home from a trip and helps Rhett deal with a panic attack. A little ficlet of domestic fluff.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Tumblr follower giveaway ficlet won by the lovely @ssodangdark

They hadn’t seen each other in four days. Link had been visiting family in North Carolina and Rhett had to stay in Los Angeles. Link was stuck in traffic in the Uber texting Rhett. He was getting no answer. Rhett was supposed to come get him from the airport but had been pulled into an emergency conference call at the last minute. Link knew it wasn’t his fault but he was still annoyed. He’d missed his sweet giant and he’d been excited to wrap his arms around him at the airport, to kiss him and feel the familiar scratch of his beard on his face.

“Rhett?” Link called from the foyer as he dragged his suitcase inside with a clatter. There was no response. Link frowned. Could he still be on the phone? Link walked through their home noticing the items that were out of place and the dirty dishes drying in the sink. Rhett wasn’t as anal about cleanliness as Link was and even though he really tried for Link, he seemed to always revert to his natural state when Link was away. Link huffed and smiled at the pile of clothes next to their bedroom door. He’d missed Rhett so much that even his messiness was a welcome sight.

Link cracked open the bedroom door and was met with a lovely vision of tranquility. Rhett was sleeping on Link’s side of the bed, knees tucked into his stomach, curled up in a ball like a gangly cat. His nose was pressed into the pillow like he’d been sniffing the lingering scent of Link before he fell asleep. Link’s heart skipped a beat. He loved this man so much it almost hurt. 

Link popped his shoes off and crawled on the bed. He pressed against Rhett, positioning himself as the big spoon and kissed Rhett gently on his neck. Rhett stirred from his sleep and muttered something unintelligible. Link’s hands snaked around him and turned him on his back. Rhett’s hair was a messy nest of curls and his eyes were still closed but there was a tiny beginning of a smile on his lips. Link’s stomach tightened.

“Hey, gorgeous. Getting your beauty sleep?” Link whispered. Rhett hummed and turned towards Link. Link couldn’t help the rush of need that took over his body and mind. His lips pressed hungrily on Rhett’s and his hips almost involuntarily ground against him. Rhett froze. It was instant. He let out a strangled sound. Link stopped dead. This hadn’t happened in a long time, but Link knew the signs.

“Baby?” he whispered as he slowly drew his body back until they weren’t touching anymore. Rhett’s body instantly occupied the free space and folded into himself. His eyes were open but unseeing. That look always chilled Link to his core. But this moment wasn’t about him and he pushed his fear away.

“Rhett. Tell me what you need?” Link coaxed quietly. Rhett pressed his eyes closed. His face morphed into a mess of wrinkles and tightened muscles. He was fighting the panic attack.

“Okay. Remember the breathing, yeah? Breathe with me.” Link sat on the bed and breathed slowly. A deep breath in, hold and then a slow exhalation. He counted in his head. He knew the most effective tempo and Rhett would follow it soon enough. He always did. Link just kept breathing until he could see Rhett’s side rising and falling in the same rhythm. His face relaxed almost imperceptibly.

“That’s good. You’re doing so good, babe. Just keep breathing for me, okay? I’m just gonna shower real quick.”

Rhett nodded a little as Link slipped off the bed. He knew he smelled of travel, dried out airplane air and strangers. Link hated leaving Rhett like this but he knew it would help him more if he smelled like himself. He hurried into the bathroom. He stripped and stuck his clothes into the washing machine. He showered quickly, rubbing his skin with vigor, using the shampoo he knew Rhett liked.

It only took a few minutes but it felt like forever. Then he was back in the bedroom. Rhett hadn’t moved but he was still breathing steadily. Link dried off and slipped on his old pajamas. Time and steady use had matted the fabric into a soft, fluffy feel that would be perfect for snuggling should Rhett need that. Link’s hair was still dripping cool water droplets down his neck when he sat back down on the bed. Rhett’s eyes opened slightly as the mattress moved under him. He took in Link’s shower fresh appearance.

“Touch or no touch?” Link carefully asked.

Rhett drew a shaky breath and said quietly, “Touch.”

Link leaned against the headboard and opened his arms for Rhett to climb in. Rhett moved slowly like he was underwater. His limbs were shaky and it was almost like he didn’t remember how to move them properly. Link waited patiently. Eventually, Rhett managed to curl up between Link’s legs. Link wrapped his hands around him as Rhett pressed his cheek lightly against Link’s chest. Link’s hand found Rhett’s curls and pet him in slow, tender strokes. His other hand drew swirls onto Rhett’s tightened back muscles. The touch was feather-light and Link made sure that Rhett had space to move out of it if he needed to. After some time, Rhett sighed and relaxed into the sensations. A tight coil in Link’s stomach loosened a little bit.

“I’m sorry,” Rhett muttered into Link’s chest.

“There is nothing to be sorry about,” Link said empathetically.

“But you just came home. I missed you and you wanted…”

“Hush, darlin’. We’re together. That’s all that matters.”

“Link…”

“Yes?”

“You smell like home.”

Link just hummed an affirmative sound in response.

“Talk to me?” Rhett said.

“Okay. So, I found out that my mom has this new hobby…” Link started. His voice was a low murmur that washed over Rhett. There was domesticity and love that spanned decades laced into Link’s words. Rhett could hold onto that strong foundation of their relationship and climb from the dark depth he’d fallen in. Link talked for a long time. Rhett just listened, pressed up against him. Finally, dusk fell and Link felt Rhett relax even more. His breathing slowed and Link knew he was about to fall asleep.

“My strong boy. Sleep well,” Link whispered into Rhett’s hair. Rhett stirred enough to mumble an “I love you” to Link. Link replied with the same words before letting himself finally relax. They fell asleep like that, tangled in each other’s bodies, blanketed by their shared love.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Podfic) Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651192) by [Enterthetadpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole)




End file.
